


Над Океаном

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Solaris - All Media Types, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold, Мир Полудня - Братья Стругацкие | Noon Universe - Arkady & Boris Strugatsky
Genre: Case Fic, Character Death, Crossover, Dendarii Fleet, F/M, Gen, ImpSec, Space Stations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Лейтенант Майлз Форкосиган отправляется с тайной миссией Имперской СБ Барраяра на отдаленную станцию. Задание ему не слишком нравится, а то, о чем умолчал шеф Иллиан, нравится еще меньше...Написано на конкурс «Перекрестки Вселенных»,заявка "Вселенная Майлза Форкосигана + Миры братьев Стругацких (предполуденный цикл) + Солярис"





	Над Океаном

**Author's Note:**

> От Стругацких автор позаимствовал в первую очередь фабулу ("Жук в муравейнике", если кто не узнал). С остальными источниками понятно без комментариев.

Я не убийца.

Военный и потомок одиннадцати поколений профессиональных военных, но не убийца. Сотрудник Службы безопасности, собравшей самых циничных типов на всей Имперской службе, но не убийца. Шпион и секретный агент, чьи действия никем не контролируются вплоть до момента сдачи начальству финального рапорта — но не убийца, нет, нет. Во всяком случае, не профессиональный. Хотя дилетантом в таких вопросах быть еще опаснее. Те, у кого я отнял жизнь по неумению и недомыслию, это легко подтвердили бы.

Туманно ответив однажды на расспросы отца, что "было одно задание для Иллиана", я не соврал. Но и не вдавался тогда в подробности. Только не перед отцом. Не знаю, был ли он настолько же проницателен в молодости, но за целую жизнь успел поднабраться у мамы рентгеновского взгляда, умения угадывать мысли и прочих дурных с точки зрения младшего поколения привычек. А я про ту историю даже сам с собой за закрытой дверью предпочитал не разговаривать.

 

* * *

…В тот раз Саймон Иллиан вызвал меня к себе неожиданно.

Он сидел за своим громадным столом и глаз не поднимал долго, что-то сосредоточенно изучая в стекле комма и в полупрозрачных таблицах над ним. Нахмурился. Один раз даже простецки поскреб в затылке, что обозначало то ли крайнюю степень доверия к наблюдающему эту пантомиму мне, то ли столь же высокую — недовольства положением дел. Что и говорить, он, несомненно, был озадачен.

— Простое задание, — наконец соизволил сообщить Иллиан, выкладывая на черное стекло датачип без надписей. — Даже тебе сложно будет применить к нему свой обычный... артистический подход.

Будь я наивным мичманом на восемь лет моложе, я бы жадно поинтересовался: "Какое задание?" Будь ревностным лейтенантом моложе всего на пять лет — чего доброго, начал бы оправдываться тем, что всегда добиваюсь нужного ему результата, и нечего ругать мои методы. Но и те, и другие времена давно миновали.

— Надо забрать на космической станции одного человека. Официальное обоснование — инспекция по охране труда. — Шеф фыркнул, выражая свое нелестное отношение к такому глупому предлогу. Он всегда был аккуратистом.

— На арест этого типа у нас выписан ордер, или придется его везти запертым в лазарете под предлогом карантина по варусианскому альфа-плазмиду? Он вообще барраярец? — спохватился я.

— Разумеется, нет. И, чтобы ты не задавал новых глупых вопросов, прошение о подданстве он нам тоже не подавал. Поэтому забирать его придется не лейтенанту Форкосигану, а бетанцу Нейсмиту, старшему инспектору Службы Психического здоровья. О легенде не беспокойся. Побеспокойся о том, чтобы доставить ко мне этого человека во что бы то ни стало. Живым или мертвым. В крайнем случае, — уточнил он педантично, — достоверные фрагменты тела.

— Голову? Или левую икроножную мышцу? — спросил я не без сарказма, вспомнив историю с Таурой. И зря спросил.

— Не думаю, что в этот раз у тебя будет повод трахнуть объект операции, расчувствоваться и возжелать его спасти. Ты вроде бы гетеросексуален, — парировал шеф моментально. Старина Саймон имел не только абсолютную память, но и свое собственное представление о хорошем юморе: тот, как змея, чем ядовитей, тем выше ценился. — Не отвлекайся на шуточки.

— Так точно, сэр, — сказал я смиренно. — Что еще я должен знать про объект, кроме того, что он мужчина и что вам нужна его голова?

— Ученый. Гуманитарий. Штатский. Остальные документы прочтешь в полете. При прямом боестолкновении он не опасен — хотя, конечно, тебе стоит взять с собой твою телохранительницу. Кстати, если безопасно доставишь его в криокамере, я не буду расстроен. Повтори.

Я попытался отделаться солидным понимающим кивком, но пришлось отрапортовать полностью:

— Я должен обнаружить интересующего нас типа, любыми средствами забрать его и привезти сюда, не считаясь с его желаниями. Живым или мертвым, в каюте или криокамере, как получится.

Мне определенно не нравилось это неоднократно повторенное уточнение "мертвым", но шеф уже предостерегающе зыркнул на меня и снова уткнулся в свои файлы, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

 

* * *

Обед состоял из шести блюд, не считая дополнительных. Внутри огромной вазы с мороженым наверняка был приспособлен антиграв — и все равно мне казалось, что застывшее в виде цунами бело-голубое месиво сейчас выплеснется мне на голову. Сосед по столу непрерывно пялился в вырез красного топика Элли. Автоматическая подставка под ноги выросла из пола в самый неожиданный момент и предательски стукнула меня в пятки. Короче, обед меня утомил. Я уже почти пообещал себе, что отныне буду есть в собственной каюте, а для маскировки появляться оттуда исключительно взлохмаченным и с пятном помады на шее. Элли, кстати, одобрила.

Маскировка — великое дело. Именно поэтому финальный отрезок нашего пути мы проделали на борту "Полумесяца", тау-китянского лайнера первого класса. Наши билеты были напечатаны на пластике с золотым обрезом, и все остальное было им под стать. Уверен, Иллиан скривился как от зубной боли, когда подписывал смету. Дендарийский флот, даже если учесть выставляемые нами миллионные счета за ремонт — предприятие далеко не убыточное (лейтенант Боун выкатывает мне на утверждение наш баланс ежеквартально, так что я знаю, о чем говорю), но начальство просто обязано страдать при упоминании любых статей расхода, такова традиция. Может, оно просто завидует собственным полевым агентам, это начальство? Каждый раз при получении задания мне чудится, что капитан Иллиан вот-вот захлопнет файл и проворчит: «Нет уж. Иди. Я сам этим займусь».

Впрочем, в том обширном домашнем задании, которое шеф выдал мне на время путешествия на борту роскошного лайнера в обществе прекрасной Элли, уже имелся некий оттенок мстительности. Конечно, Иллиан — человек в годах, а про его личную жизнь известно ровно то, что говорят многочисленные слухи, а именно: этой личной жизни нет и не было, и вообще его, возможно, собрали на заводе микросхем. Но нам, простым СБшникам помоложе, такие высокие стандарты целомудрия недостижимы. Я откровенно попялился на выходящую из ванной Элли — супер-женщину с совершенным лицом, облаченной в одно только полотенце шикарной спортивной фигурой и явно выраженным интересом к некоему М.Нейсмиту — хмыкнул и вгрызся в файлы.

Начало оказалось скучным настолько, что я нет-нет, да и переводил взгляд на Элли. Местом действия и целью моего путешествия оказалась международная научная станция на орбите некоей планеты, полностью непригодной для терраформирования и представляющей интерес исключительно для высокой науки. Океан из нефтяного киселя, покрывающий ее почти целиком, имел какие-то там уникальные характеристики, от которых ученая братия заходилась в восторге и в которых лично я мог разобрать только начертание греческих букв, отведенных под переменные. Океан этот считался условно живым, безусловно неразумным и совершенно непредсказуемым. Основной формой его жизнедеятельности было выращивать на своей поверхности такие... скажем, гигантские штуки сложной формы, описываемой зубодробительным математическим аппаратом... так, здесь можно было пролистать, опять пролистать, добраться до снимков, разглядеть в доброй половине из них явные фаллические символы, хихикнуть и снова покоситься на Элли.

Надетый ею микроскопический топик больше обрисовывал, чем скрывал, волосы вились влажными колечками после душа, идеально очерченные губы чуть шевелились. Она сидела на постели "по-турецки" и читала файлы из той же папки, что и я, но, возможно, с математикой ей приходилось попроще. Мы, кадровые вояки с дикого Барраяра, ограничиваем свое образование в этой области исключительно пятимерными штурманскими расчетами. А мы, адмиралы наемников, и вовсе "академиев не кончали"...

— Психолог из бетанской СПЗ, — продекламировал я специально для нее. — Некий Крис Кельвин. Прибыл на станцию по полугодовому контракту для осуществле... тьфу, короче, налаживать психологический климат в коллективе яйцеголовых и проводить с ними регулярное кондиционирование. Тридцать два года, такие-то публикации, характеризуется положительно, ранее состоял в семейном партнерстве, бла-бла-бла... Необычно только одно: контракт предмета нашего интереса уже два месяца как истек, а он не спешит возвращаться с заброшенной в каком-то захолустье научной станции на благоустроенную родину.

— Значит, у него там свой интерес. Или личный, или научный. Сам видишь, наш парень не женат...

— Нашел себе на станции подружку?

— ...Или дружка, не забудь и о таком варианте, мой консервативный барраярец, — Элли хихикнула.

— Иллиан, кажется, намекнул, что такое маловероятно. Но неважно. Антисоциального поведения мистер Кельвин в любом случае не демонстрировал, в шпионских и финансовых махинациях не отмечен, с разведывательными подразделениями СПЗ не связан... Скажи, Элли, зачем шеф отправил именно нас за полгалактики, чтобы выкрасть с научной станции безобидного ботаника?

— Психолога.

— Я в переносном смысле. Даже если тот пропил обратный билет и не спешит ехать домой, в этом нет криминала. И более того, мое задание звучало буквально как "либо выкрасть, либо привезти в качестве сувенира его голову в формалине", если только не предположить, что шеф пошутил. Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

Элли задумчиво накрутила кудряшку на палец.

— Если мы — не те, за кого себя выдаем, то, возможно, и твой ботаник — тоже?

— Агент под прикрытием? Матерый супер-шпион? Если так, странно присылать по его душу...

— …коротышку, сила которого в основном в мозгах, и женщину, которых ваше барраярское начальство вообще в грош не ставит как бойцов? — безжалостно договорила Элли. — При том, что "Ариэль" с десантом ждет в засаде лишь возле П-В туннеля? А черт его знает. Ты читай дальше, читай...

Дальше сообщалось, что на научной станции, как ее там? — "SOL-a (Research Intellectual Systems)", тьфу, язык сломаешь! — одновременно обитает до полудюжины специалистов, которые сменяются, прилетают и улетают как им вздумается, плюс вахтенный экипаж из трех человек, любезно предоставленный ученому сообществу силами бетанской АЭК. Я вздохнул. Помня мамины воспоминания насчет тщательного отбора в Астроэкспедиционный корпус, а заодно рассказы отца про мирного исследователя Корделию Нейсмит, которая в свое время легко выдерживала марш-броски на две сотни километров и по звуку определяла калибр акустической гранаты, я усомнился, позволят ли нам эти бравые ребята на подведомственной им территории отрезать искомому объекту часть тела и увезти с собой. Или даже увезти его целиком и в комплекте, но категорически не желающего покидать станцию.

Хотя почему бы ему и не захотеть? Я, например, представляю собой полтора метра сплошного обаяния. С кепкой. Или военной фуражкой, смотря в какой своей ипостаси выступаю. А если наш объект отчего-то не проникнется симпатией к незнакомому коротышке с полномочиями инспектора, так есть еще и Элли! Ни одно существо мужского пола не способно пройти мимо Элли, не вывихнув шею в попытке разглядеть ее получше. А если и она захочет, чтобы они задержались подольше, то за ней не заржавеет что-нибудь кому-нибудь вывихнуть самолично. Мой старпом на флоте, начальник отдела разведки и просто ослепительно красивая женщина, коммандер Элли Куинн, прошу любить и жаловать.

Ждите нас, мистер Кельвин!

 

* * *

— Хорошо, что тебе не впервые изображать инспектора, — напутствовала меня Элли. — Рявкнешь, не сходя с места выкатишь десяток придирок, пообещаешь штрафы с прочими карами и намекнешь на возможность шефской помощи, исключительно из снисхождения... Хотя, конечно, психолог из тебя не лучше, чем из меня, э-э, кондитер.

— Секретарша, — поправил я. Элли фыркнула.

— Да ладно. Тебе ли не знать, что сейчас из меня куда более опытный психолог, чем десять лет назад был адмирал, — доверительно шепнул я, когда она наклонилась, аккуратно перевязывая модным узлом пояс на моем саронге. Вот же бетанцы, юбка у них сходит за деловой костюм...

Чмокнула, раскрываясь, диафрагма переходника и выпустила нас из шаттла в коридор. Абсолютно пустой и чистый, где даже свет был приглушен. Я машинально потряс запястьем с навороченным хроно; чудо-аппарат, подсоединившийся к центральному комму станции, упрямо утверждал, что по местным часам сейчас почти полдень. Но станция выглядела подозрительно безлюдной. Волна автоматического освещения услужливо катилась перед нами одними на всем пути от шлюза.

— Орбитальный "Летучий Голландец"? — спросил я с любопытством. — Зеленые человечки забрали с его борта всех обитателей прямо перед нашим прилетом?

— Вот еще, — усмехнулась Элли, ткнув пальцем вниз, когда мы проходили над оранжереей. Зеленые человечки определенно забрали не всех: там стояла и спорила какая-то парочка. Микроскопический желтый саронг едва прикрывал пышные формы темнокожей женщины, которые я не мог не отметить даже с высоты галереи — а Элли, разумеется, не могла не заметить моего к ним внимания, но только хмыкнула. Тут мужчина рядом с негритянкой расслышал наше приближение, быстро потянул свою спутницу за руку, и они скрылись под деревьями.

— Это не Кельвин, — прокомментировал я. Судя по снимку в досье, наш объект был довольно фотогеничным кудрявым блондином плотного телосложения, ничего общего с мужчиной внизу. Было бы забавно — и совершенно неправдоподобно — наткнуться на предмет наших поисков в первые же пятнадцать минут пребывания на станции. Но должен же я был показать, что я внимательный и ответственный человек, способный замечать не только роскошный бюст!

Кают-компания оказалась так же пуста, как коридоры. Кухонный синтезатор сиял чистотой, в воздухе не пахло даже кофе, а здоровенный голоэкран во всю стену бесполезно демонстрировал трансляцию с поверхности планеты. Смоляной вар океана вспучивался, шел радужными переливами, выстреливал пеной из гейзеров и выдавливал из себя то готические арки, то похожие на глубоководных обитателей цветы, то хрупкие фрактальные кружева и еще черт знает что... От этого зрелища на бесконечном повторе меня уже минут через пять замутило сильней, чем на выходе из П-В прыжка.

— А впечатляет, — заметила моя подруга, железная женщина неописуемой красоты. — Надо бы попросить у них запись.

— Когда закончим, — туманно пообещал я, рассчитывая, что к отлету она успеет забыть об этой идее. И резво отбарабанил запрос на комм-пульте. — А сейчас — к делу: вот список здешнего персонала, весьма короткий. Кельвин, кстати, вылетел на планету и сейчас возвращается. И хорошо, зачем нам с первой минуты пикировать на него, как коршун на добычу. Вот здесь, — я щелкнул по нагрудному карману, где прятался датачип, — информации о нем до обидного мало. Предлагаю выбрать парочку наиболее разговорчивых станционеров и по-быстрому расспросить их, как справлялся со своими обязанностями вахтенный психолог прежде и чем он занят теперь. Инспекторы мы или где?

— Гм-гм. Хочешь начать расспросы со своего соотечественника?

— А здесь есть и мои соотечественники?! — удивился я, пролистывая список. — А, понял. Ты имеешь в виду вон того комаррца, инженера Каруччи. Хотя по всей логике здесь должен оказаться хоты бы один агент-информатор Барраярской СБ, но Иллиан не удосужился мне сообщить, кто это такой. Маловероятно, что им окажется человек с Комарры, ты знаешь, как они к нам относятся. Хорошо знакомый тебе капитан Галени — выдающееся исключение. Ну, а ты... ты можешь поговорить хотя бы с той негритянкой, что мы видели. Женщина всегда найдет лучший контакт с женщиной. — И у моей Элли не будет оснований ревновать, что тоже немаловажно.

— Майлз, — укоризненно поправила меня Элли, — на станции не работает никаких негритянок... Тут вообще только одна женщина, комиссар безопасности.

— Ого! Выходит, у них тут наплыв внештатных визитеров?

Не считая нас самих. Что привело нас — понятно, приказ. А остальных? Гости, что ли, сезон отпусков?.. Но меня больше занимало другое:

— А ведь любой корабль, который привез гостя сюда, может так же легко и увезти человека отсюда. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы мистер Кельвин скрылся у нас из-под носа...

Коммандеру Куинн не надо было пояснять детали. Отследить прибывающие из большого мира корабли прямо отсюда у нас толком возможности нет: научные суденышки, ныряющие на планету, швартовались к станции постоянно, а отличать скачковую шлюпку от обычного катера тупой регистратор шлюза попросту не умел. Можно попытаться взломать служебную сеть станции, но... время!

— Но ведь вход в туннель караулит флот. Бел Торн с "Ариэлем"...

— Караулит. Но это все же не любимая его сердцу блокада: заметить вылетающий корабль он заметит, а вот задержать... Давай-ка сразу запиши и передай ему сообщение с ближайшим пакетом. И знаешь, отставить допросы. Попробуй лучше получить доступ к станционным кодам. Если они используют обычный бетанский протокол, ты сможешь...

— Смогу-смогу. Вы рано беспокоитесь, мой адмирал, — улыбнулась Элли ослепительно. — Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

 

* * *

Комиссара по безопасности станции я отыскал, где было и положено, в комм-центре. Насчет возможной ревности Элли к местным дамам я, пожалуй, погорячился. Миз Бертон, несмотря на то, что была тоже облачена в узкий саронг и топ, не вызывала никаких игривых мыслей. Средних лет, строгая, как служебная инструкция, женщина, бледная и стриженая коротким ежиком — и даже синяя прядь в волосах, того же цвета, что и саронг, не настраивала на неформальный лад. Тем удивительней был рассеянный взгляд, которым она меня наградила — так, словно посмотрела насквозь, толком не заметив.

— Мэм, — окликнул я, — я инспектор Нейсмит. Департамент трудовых ресурсов...

— Даже так? — переспросила она и скучно добавила, словно секретарша в многолюдной приемной, которой уже осточертели идущие потоком визитеры: — Вы к кому?

— Да я, собственно... — смутился я и сразу изобразил на физиономии простодушную приветливость, — собственно, ко всем. Прямо с матушки-Беты, намерен свежим взглядом оценить здешний психологический климат. И! — воздел я палец. — Отсутствие нарушений. Как у вас тут с климатом и в особенности с нарушениями? Да, вот мои полномочия, — я как бы спохватился и протянул датачип. За эти документы я не беспокоился, подготовлены они были так, что и бетанская контрразведка вряд ли усомнилась бы в их подлинности.

Вот тут произошла удивительная вещь. Глаза бетанки блеснули, она выхватила чип у меня из рук, со щелчком загнала в ридер — и уставилась на меня так изумленно, словно до этой секунды спала в собственной постели, а теперь проснулась и никак не может понять, что незнакомый мужчина делает у нее в спальне.

— С Беты? Вы прилетели? Как?

Какой же ты офицер безопасности станции, если не отслеживаешь даже причаливание, подумал я. Но простой инспектор может об таких вещах даже не задумываться. И не реагировать на странный для человека флотского вопрос, как именно люди летают в космосе. Так что я всего лишь не упустил случая скромно похвастаться:

— Повезло, нас с коллегой подбросили на "Полумесяце". Вы когда-нибудь летали на кораблях "Золотой линии", мэм? Я вот впервые. Что не сделаешь ради служебного долга!

Я рассмеялся, она тоже — словно принужденно. Потом спохватилась и быстро поднялась из кресла, протягивая мне руку:

— Андреа Бертон, станционный комиссар. Чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Нейсмит?

Я набрал воздуху в грудь и начал свою написанную спецами и заученную наизусть речь о том, как предельно важно соблюдать сроки, нормы и правила работы персонала на отдаленных форпостах, постепенно подводя к главному:

— ...ученые и их энтузиазм, я понимаю. Но как быть с тщательно разработанными и научно подтвержденными нормами охраны труда? Сотрудники СПЗ, казалось бы, должны подавать пример, но вот ваш мистер Кельвин, например, пропустил все сроки рекреации и реабилитации...

— Вас интересует Кельвин? — переспросила она настороженно.

— Меня очень интересует Кельвин! — горячо подтвердил я. — Вы подумайте, мэм, как блестящий специалист с почти готовой докторской может нарушить утвержденный график переквалификации? Как опытный психолог, прекрасно знающий о негативном эффекте долгого пребывания планетников на искусственных объектах, мог не взять положенный ему отпуск? Мы обеспокоены. Все ли с ним в порядке?

Пока я говорил, я буквально видел, как комиссар замкнулась. Это имя было определенно для нее небезразлично, а я, интересующийся им, сразу оказался нежелательным гостем. Это уже был повод мысленно поставить первую галочку в моем списке.

— Профессиональные действия мистера Кельвина не входит в мою компетенцию, — отрезала миз Бертон. — Но я могу уверить вас, что с ним все в порядке. У меня есть заключение врача, подтверждающее, что происшествие, случившееся с ним, не оказало влияния на его здоровье.

— Происшествие? — сделал я стойку.

— Транспортный инцидент полгода назад, инспектор, но пострадавших не было! — Казалось, она не то что дальше разговаривать со мной, она смотреть на меня не хочет. Будто я был ее личным врагом или как минимум обнес лучшую клубнику с ее огорода. — Вы вправе запросить выписки в бортовом журнале станции, я обеспечу вам локальный доступ. А теперь простите, сейчас моя вахта, я вынуждена вернуться к делам.

Включали ли эти дела немедленное радирование на борт катера Кельвина, что им интересуется приезжий инспектор? Возможно. Учтем. Так что я быстренько ретировался: под ледяным взором комиссара, как и требовалось, осознал неловкость своего положения, покраснел, пробормотал извинения и, налетев спиной на дверь, просочился обратно в коридор.

— Элли?! — выпалил я в наручный комм, едва закрылась дверь. — Полгода назад с нашим фигурантом случилась какая-то транспортная неприятность. Нет, точнее не скажу. Проверь побыстрей, что это было, и дай мне знать. Да и вообще, давай подборочку...

 

* * *

— Я просто драйвер, сэр, — сказал Каруччи. — Мое дело — то, что летает. Возить всех, кто хочет прокатиться на планету, но сам пока не умеет, обучать управлению новеньких, держать катера в порядке. Народ летает вниз часто. Вы же понимаете, сэр, возможность посмотреть своими глазами на Океан, кто такое упустит. От меня требуется предотвращать инциденты, ну, а если понадобится — я же и спасатель.

— И часто приходится? — строго переспросил инспектор.

— Возить?

— Спасать.

— Редко, — пожал плечами комаррец. Он вообще был не слишком разговорчивым типом. Представляю, как бы он замкнулся, знай он, что на самом деле я барраярец, проклятый оккупант и вообще — не дай бог — сын Мясника...

— А вот и увидим, — протянул я с удовольствием, то есть не я, а урожденный бетанец Нейсмит. — Ну-ка, посмотрим, как ведется во вверенном вам департаменте журнал происшествий и соответствуют ли его показания подтвержденной и научно обоснованной статистике... Эрраре, так сказать, хуманум эст. Что означает, мистер: человеку свойственно ошибаться. Когда человек не ошибается, для опытного взгляда это симптом, да-с! — продолжая нести эту чушь, я открыл журнал на заранее подысканной для меня Элли дате. — Что вы можете сказать про "отказ клапана подачи топливной системы", такого-то числа сего года? Какие это имело последствия? Жертвы, убытки, психологические травмы, страховые случаи?

Я принял уверения в том, что никаких жертв не было, боже упаси, и выслушал следом порцию технического жаргона, глубокомысленно кивая и делая отметки в планшете. Затем повторил тот же фокус со "сбоем системы геонавигации", от другой даты. И с "утечкой заряда энергетических носителей". Каруччи отвечал, сопровождая свои ответы чуть сконфуженным взглядом человека, который не знает за собой никакого серьезного проступка, но достаточно умен, чтобы понимать, что проверяющий в любом случае может доставить ему изрядные беспокойства. Даже такой напыщенный, некомпетентный и смешной с виду, как я.

— Ну, а вот это "неисправность клапана системы газообмена"? Я гляжу, тут и от врачей отметки есть, — добрался я, собственно, до того пункта, ради чего все и затевалось.

Допрашиваемый послушно глянул на запись, и я снова имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать ту же метаморфозу, что и прежде с коммандером Бертон. Увидев фамилию Кельвина, он сразу же насупился и воззрился на меня с сердитым видом человека, у которого бестактный незнакомец выспрашивает, где спрятан ключ от квартиры. Но, в отличие от незнакомца, инспектора нельзя было послать подальше, и тут, напротив, молчаливость сменилась разговорчивостью не по делу. Ничего, мол, фатального не произошло. Мистер Кельвин, наш психолог, надышался присадок из внешней атмосферы и выпал за борт низко планирующего над поверхностью катера, сэр. По собственной неосторожности, он сам потом подтвердил. Но черная дрянь внизу плотная, как кисель, тело в скафандре плавает на ней, словно резиновая уточка в ванне. Да, такое же непотопляемое и отлично видное. Я его засек по маячку и подобрал, как только сам продышался. Он отделался просто испугом. Нет, сэр, я это не про фобии, это присказка такая. Да, он теперь водит катер самостоятельно, так что вряд ли там эта, как ее, травма. Врачи его смотрели, спросите у них. Ничего не могу дополнительно рассказать, простите, сэр, у меня еще ремонт, вот прямо сейчас...

В моем ухе вовремя пискнул условный сигнал от Элли, и я оставил инженера в покое, припугнув напоследок статистикой происшествий, от которой он ни-ни не должен отступать. Сигнал означал, что Кристофер Кельвин наконец-то возвращается на борт станции из очередного полета. Загадочный Кельвин. Человек, с которым смертельно хотела познакомиться лично Барраярская СБ; психолог-отшельник, любитель купания в нефтяном океане, объект симпатии сплошь всех встреченных мною обитателей Станции. И нам не терпелось его увидеть.

 

* * *

Помня про нелюбезную миз Бертон и ее желание прикрыть Кельвина, мы с Элли заняли место возле шлюза, практически в засаде. Хотя настоящей засадой это было бы, вознамерься мы срезать объект нашего интереса лучом парализатора прямо в момент его появления. Но это, увы, нереально. Парализовать мы его, разумеется, сумеем, но что делать дальше с телом и регистраторами камер?

И со свидетелем, кстати. Под руку с Кельвином шла девушка в коротком белом комбинезончике — красивая, черноволосая, загорелая и категорически не входящая в список персонала научной станции. Элли смерила ее быстрым взглядом — той необычайно точной разновидностью женского сканирования, которая позволяет им мгновенно оценить подобную себе. А я, не теряя время на всякие тонкости, просто бросился к бетанцу с возгласом:

— Мистер Кельвин! Какая удача, вы-то мне и нужны!

Он откровенно удивился, как любой нормальный человек на его месте. Возможно, Бертон и предупредила его, но он точно не ожидал от приезжего инспектора такой прыти. А может, его поставила в тупик моя необычная внешность. Хотя это барраярцы делают при моем виде "знаки от сглаза", а толерантному бетанцу, да еще психологу, сутулый коротышка полутора метров роста не должен был показаться чем-то шокирующим.

— Я? И зачем?

— Я инспектор по охране труда. И послан сюда непосредственно по вашу душу, Кельвин, — проговорил я полушутливо. — Но что я, в коридоре — и сразу к делу, может, пройдем в более удобное для разговора место? Моя фамилия Нейсмит, это — моя помощница мисс Куинн. А, э-э..?

— Хари, моя жена.

Мне не очень понравилось, что он при первых же моих словах сделал полшага назад, как бы невзначай отодвинув свою спутницу за спину. Но и Элли отступила, словно вежливо пропуская Кельвина и Хари первыми, а затем пошла вслед за ними надежным конвоем. В кают-компании, куда привел нас Кельвин, она заняла пост у двери — не знаю, сумел ли он прочитать подтекст.

— Не буду тянуть кота за хвост, мистер Кельвин. Мое — наше с вами — руководство обеспокоено положением дел. Оно сообщило мне, что ваш контракт с АЭК уже два с лишним месяца как истек, и вам пора уступить место на станции другому специалисту, а самому воспользоваться начисленной вам премией и заслуженным отдыхом.

— Но как?.. — проговорил он растерянно.

— Не беспокойтесь, Кристофер: я уполномочен обеспечить проездными билетами с максимальным комфортом и вас, и вашу супругу. Вы летали когда-нибудь на лайнерах "Золотой линии"? Уверяю вас, впечатления незабываемые.

— Нет-нет! — замахал он руками. — Я не могу. Это просто недопустимо. Моя работа...

Судя по досье, я ожидал увидеть спокойного мужчину с непрошибаемым логическим мышлением, ответственного и склонного к лидерству. Передо мной же сидел раздерганный невротик, отчаянно оберегающий... что? Какое такое сокровище на этой жестянке в жопе вселенной? Неужели он боялся, что там, в Большом Мире, кто-то немедля отобьет его молодую жену — и кстати, откуда он ее взял, прилетев сюда безнадежно холостым?

— Дорогой коллега, — протянул я вкрадчиво. — Вы же понимаете, как тщательно специалисты нашего с вами ведомства должны соблюдать инструкции, а в особенности — на выездной работе. Мы с вами, в конце концов, не клиентов по выходным в Шаре консультируем; Астроэкспедиция, с ее внешнеполитическими связями — совсем другое дело. — Склонившись над столом, я добавил совсем вполголоса: — У нас так много профессиональных тем для доверительного обсуждения. Может, предложить нашим дамам прогуляться на остаток разговора?

— Нет! — выкрикнул Кельвин, дернув головой, словно хотел оглянуться, но прервал движение на половине. Его жена сидела позади и чуть в стороне, забравшись с ногами в кресло и что-то с отсутствующим видом читая на планшете. — Хари останется. Она... ей не интересно слушать.

— Как скажете. Полагаю, выслушав мои аргументы, она присоединится к уговорам. И смягчит для вас неизбежное расставание с этим куском железа, который наверняка успел вам надоесть. — Я вздохнул и припомнил весь инструктаж наших психологов. — Крис, я могу быть очень уступчивым в вопросе вашей профессиональной характеристики и всячески избегать слов "ситуационный невроз". В конце концов, мы поможем друг другу в выполнении задания, это сближает. Но вы сами должны понимать, что ваше нежелание улетать отсюда симптоматично. И по дороге домой я готов предоставить вам профессиональную помощь в преодолении, э-э, источников этого симптома. — Ой, нет, не "источников". Как там должен звучать правильный термин? Забыл!

Пока я это говорил, Кельвин встал, мрачно насупившись; сжал кулаки. Лицо его отвердело.

— Я сказал — "нет". Никуда я не полечу, уясните раз и навсегда. Не знаю, что там за "симптомы" вы себе насочиняли, но, если, чтобы разделаться со всей вашей бюрократией, мне надо подать в отставку — валяйте, пришлите мне на комм, я подпишу. И извольте больше мне не досаждать.

Он потянул молчаливую жену за руку, привлекая ее ближе к себе, и, пятясь, отступил к выходу. Элли у дверей напряглась, ее пальцы в кармане куртки сжались на рукояти маленького парализатора. Я медленно покачал головой — вроде бы для Кельвина, но Элли меня поняла.

— Сожалею о вашем решении, мистер Кельвин. И надеюсь, что вы вскоре передумаете! — крикнул я ему вслед. Безуспешно.

 

* * *

— Зря ты, Майлз, — заметила Элли укоризненно. — Я бы могла снять двумя выстрелами парализатора его и его девицу. Может, и одним, если бы ракурс был удачным.

— Мы еще не в таком отчаянном положении, и криокамера у нас в запасе всего одна. Но эта красотка была для меня сюрпризом. Кто бы мог подумать! И где он ее нашел, сидя тут безвылазно?

— М-м, сейчас посмотрим, — буркнула Элли, подтягивая к себе комм-панель. Обожаю глядеть на Элли, шарящую в комм-сети; у нее это выходит практически сексуально. И, во что трудно поверить, быстрей, чем у меня. Кого из нас двоих учили взлому сетей специалисты Имперской СБ, спрашивается? — В каком паршивом состоянии у них базы данных… Такое ощущение, что визитеров они регистрируют левой ногой в случайном порядке через одного. Или что кто-то подчистил записи. Тут не отмечено никого по имени Хари — а мы с тобой, как выяснилось, зовемся мистер Куинни и мисс Смит...

— Может, "Хари" — это прозвище?

— Запросто. Поищи в его досье.

Я так и сделал. Протер глаза и посмотрел еще раз.

— Ого! Наш мистер Кельвин — форменный псих. Знаешь, кого звали Хари? Его первую семейную партнершу, ныне покойную. Она и лицом похожа на его нынешнюю девушку, каково? Элли, не связывайся со вдовцами — они, чего доброго, не только примутся сравнивать тебя со своей бывшей, но еще и звать ее именем!

— Чем гадать, как настоящее имя миссис-на-самом-деле-я-не-Хари, спроси у здешней администрации, Майлз, — практично посоветовала мне Элли. Вот и пугай женщин мужским коварством.

Комиссар Бертон, ау! Гудки шли один за другим, и когда я уже решил, что все, она ответила на звонок. Правда, только звук. Уж не вытащил ли я ее прямо из-под душа? Понятно, отчего так недовольно прозвучало:

— Да, мистер Нейсмит?

— Мне нужны данные на же... на спутницу мистера Кельвина. Для оформления документов. Перешлите их на мой комм, будьте добры.

— Но я не... — Пауза. Долгое молчание, потом слабый скрип. И вдруг словно издалека я расслышал звук мелких шажков, будто бегал ребенок. Мадам комиссар в рабочее время не только под душем нежится, но и фильмами развлекается? Наконец она добавила почти беспомощно: — Я не могу сейчас.

— Ну, я и сам найду, — покладисто согласился я. Снова послышалась детская трусца, а потом звонкое хихиканье. Я поторопился со вторым вопросом: — Но когда она примерно прилетела, вы мне не подскажете? И по чьему приглашению?

Я с интересом наблюдал, как комиссар безопасности теряется и мямлит, косвенно признаваясь в склерозе, утрате баз данных и нерегламентированном проникновении на территорию посторонних лиц. "Ма-ам!" — раздалось неожиданно у самого микрофона комма, и связь прервалась.

— Маленький ребенок, — лаконично заметила Элли. — На научной станции, где все обитатели наперечет. Ты что-нибудь понимаешь?

— Ничего я не понимаю, — я потер лицо. — У нас тут в наличии джексонианский клон, доставленный втихую в холодильнике с мороженым мясом? Маньяк, переделывающий девушек под копию своей покойной жены? Злостное стирание памяти должностным лицам? Нелицензированные перевозки людей контрабандой? Или еще что похуже?

Черт побери, капитан Иллиан, неужели было сложно нормально проинформировать собственных подчиненных перед началом операции?!

 

* * *

Я сидел в углу кают-компании бок о бок с Элли, когда вошла она.

Когда прежде я смотрел с галереи, то не понял, насколько эта чернокожая дама рослая. Высоченная, статная, с грудями как дыни и черной блестящей кожей, она была одета только в плетеную юбочку, но столь роскошное изобилие плоти вызывало не естественную мужскую реакцию, а оторопь. Ее приятель стоял в дверях — тоже высокий, сутулый, похожий на длинную печальную цаплю. Какая-то кавказская фамилия, геофизик — я это вспомнил мельком, сейчас это было совершенно неважно. Он молча ждал, пока его загадочная подружка подойдет к аппарату для напитков и нальет себе стакан чаю.

Я не совсем понял, как это случилось — как тонкий пластиковый стакан с кипятком треснул в ее мягкой ладони. Может, она просто не постигла сложного правила "есть стаканчики для горячего и есть для холодного", или не рассчитала собственной силы — хотя что я мог знать о ее силе? Но я успел только пискнуть, видя, как крутой кипяток выплескивается на лоснящийся, безупречно ровный живот. Негритянка лишь встряхнулась всем телом, словно собака, выходящая из воды, и издала негромкий возглас досады. Кипящая вода скатилась с ее кожи, не оставив ни следа, кроме мгновенной ряби, схожей с подергиванием мускулов.

Элли сидела к ней спиной и не заметила этого короткого изменения. Геофизик созерцал всю сцену совершенно равнодушно. А вот я, едва негритянка, махнув рукой, молча вышла, бросился к раздатчику, плеснул из него в чашку горячей воды и опрометчиво сунул в нее кончик пальца.

Уй-я, ч-черт, жжется!

Боль немного отрезвила. Я сдался и запросил комм станции. Вопрос был конкретен: сколько человек в настоящее время находится на борту, поименно.

Ответ: одиннадцать. Шеф Тимолис, комиссар Бертон, инженер Каруччи, психолог Кельвин, геофизик Гибарян, медик Моддард, биохимик Скрябин, пилот Лэм, астрофизик Снаут, инспектор Смит, помощник инспектора Куинни. Два последних пункта заставили меня мимолетно улыбнуться, но не более того. Одиннадцать человек, две женщины, девять мужчин. Среди них не было ни стройной задумчивой Хари, ни чернокожей подружки этого Гибаряна, ни ребенка, который мог бы заливисто смеяться в каюте Бертон.

— Элли, — начал я осторожно, — я допускаю, что нахожусь под влиянием психоактивного воздействия. Гипноз, излучение, фармакология; я не спец. Ты же знаешь сама, у меня идиосинкразия к куче препаратов, и с галлюцинациями я тоже не понаслышке знаком. Но я, по крайней мере, точно уверен, что мы прилетели на эту станцию в здравом уме... Скажи, ты ведь видишь то же самое, что и я? Молчаливых людей, которым неоткуда взяться, которых не регистрирует база данных и не обжигает кипяток?

— В смысле — не обжигает?

— Негритянка у меня на глазах нечаянно выплеснула на себя полчашки свеженького, крутого чаю. Ни следа, не поморщилась даже.

Я обнаружил, что каким-то образом уже успел вскочить на ноги и теперь расхаживаю от стены к стене. Элли вечно жаловалась на эту мою привычку, говорила, что у нее от такого голова кружится.

— Кстати, она разговаривала, там, в оранжерее.

— С ней спорил Гибарян, но я не помню, слышал ли именно ее голос.

— Ну хорошо. Но девочка в каюте точно говорила.

— Та девочка, которую мы не видели и которая может быть куском фильма или чем-нибудь еще?

— Тебе бы только возражать! Не все ли равно, говорят они или нет?

Я вздохнул, затормозил и припомнил ученое слово:

— Я рационализирую ситуацию, Элли. Ищу в ней логику. Потому что озадачен по самое небалуйся. А то и напуган — только, будь добра, сохрани в секрете, что адмирал Нейсмит тоже умеет бояться.

— От нас же требуется привезти только Кельвина, — утешила меня Элли. — Его ручное паранормальное явление никому не вредит, если уж на то пошло. Довезем до Барраяра, хоть бы и в криокамере — а дальше пусть с ним разбираются ваши умники. Иллиан ведь сказал, что он не опасен?

— Иллиан много чего сказал! — проворчал я. — А еще больше — не сказал. Мог бы хотя бы намекнуть, что, если я увижу на станции людей, которых тут нет, то не должен хвататься ни за нательный крест, ни за табельный парализатор.

— Крест? Ты что — религиозен? — удивилась Элли.

— Мама, а не я. И вообще, это была шутка.

— Ты и вправду распсиховался, Майлз: когда ты начинаешь несмешно шутить, это верный признак. Давай, адмирал, соберись, отложи шуточки на потом. У нас есть приказ, и точка.

Вот именно. Шеф Иллиан не оставил ни одной двусмысленности в прозвучавшем задании, а я, конечно, умею творчески перерабатывать полученную инструкцию, но даже мое умение имеет свои пределы. Доставить на Барраяр или убить, вот и все альтернативы. Вопрос, почему из всех странных обитателей станции надо было брать именно Кельвина, а не того же Каруччи — распоряжаться жизнью которого, как комаррского подданного Империи, мы имели хоть какое-то право — оставался открытым. Мне предоставлялась возможность поразмышлять над ним в свое свободное время.

— Значит, так. Возможность его убедить мы честно использовали. Припугнуть — тоже. Вероятно, теперь самое разумное — вскрыть этой ночью его каюту, парализовать...

— Обоих?

Я махнул рукой:

— Относительно женщины нам ничего не приказывали. Посмотрим по обстоятельствам, забирать ли ее. Но в любом случае, парализуем на малой мощности, чтобы не проснулась невовремя. А мистера Кельвина деликатно перевезем на антигравных носилках в наш катер. Может, шеф и хочет ему отрезать голову, но я расчлененкой без необходимости заниматься не стану. Элли, постарайся сделать врезку в запись с камер и закольцевать тот кусок времени, когда мы потащим его по коридорам. Семь бед — один ответ, и все же будет чересчур, если нам вслед вышлют вооруженный полицейский бот.

 

* * *

За что я люблю Элли — кх-м, то есть за что еще помимо обалденной внешности, авантюрного характера и смелости — так это за то, что на нее можно положиться в деле. Безотказна и надежна во всем, за исключением одного-единственного вопроса — выйти за меня замуж... В общем, вскоре после полуночи все было готово, даже портативные носилки, в сложенном виде выглядевшие как два смотанных вместе рулончика на стержнях, которые Элли небрежно заткнула за отворот боевого ботинка. Мало ли, почему моя красавица-секретарша по ночам одевается в полевой комбинезон и герметизируемые бутсы с застежками...

Открываемая дверь пискнула замком и прошипела совсем тихо, и "вз-з" парализаторного луча тоже обеспокоило спящих не сильней, чем жужжание комара. Я чувствовал себя удалым разбойником, крадущим красавицу из гарема. Женщина Кельвина была хороша — не так, конечно, как моя Элли, но... Темные ресницы аж тень отбрасывали. Но как раз красавице предстояло остаться в постели, проснувшись наутро с головной болью и недоумением, а вот ее кавалер должен был отправиться с нами. Я осторожно снял ее руку, закинутую на грудь Кельвина, и ощутил, как она пошевелилась. Должно быть, Элли поосторожничала с мощностью луча для такой юной и хрупкой цели.

Я потянул Кельвина за ноги, а Элли — за плечи, перекладывая на полотно носилок, и вдруг услышал, как она громко охнула. Черноволосая девочка села в постели. Глаза ее были открыты и блестели спокойным любопытством, а тонкие пальцы крепко сомкнулись на предплечье Элли. Вот черт!

Я со стуком выпустил ноги своей ноши, выхватил парализатор и пустил луч в упор в гладкий лоб Хари, прямо под ровной черной челкой.

Она даже не вздрогнула.

Должно быть, я запаниковал. Ничем иным нельзя объяснить мое поведение, когда я, оставив Кельвина, подскочил к его женщине и отработанным приемом завернул ей руку за спину. О чем я только думал? Она неизбежно должна была поднять крик: двое незнакомцев с оружием напали на них с мужем, спящих, похищают его, увечат ее саму... Но нет. От нее не донеслось ни звука. Даже ее дыхание не участилось, и с губ не сошла слабая, неуверенная улыбка. Едва тонкий локоть Хари достиг лопаток — при этом другой рукой она продолжала держать мою подругу, так и не разжав пальцев, и железная коммандер Куинн тихонько застонала, — он пошел обратно, с неумолимой силой механического поршня. Она вообще не обратила внимания на мое отчаянное усилие, словно видела перед собой Элли, и одну только Элли.

— Крис мой, — произнесла она легким шепотом.

Андроид? Модификант? Кельвин, чертов извращенец, ты спишь с боевым роботом? А она еще и... ревнует?! Определенно ревнует: из двух вооруженных человек в этой комнате опасность она видела в первую очередь в женщине.

Элли сумела извернуться ужом, оставляя в пальцах андроида куртку, и наклонилась. Собиралась она вытащить нож из ботинка, или взяться за ручку носилок, или еще что-то — я понять не успел. Хари взлетела в воздух. Из той позы, в которой она сидела в кровати, мог бы взвиться вверх разве что кузнечик с вывернутыми коленками. Но вот же. Она натолкнулась на Куинн неловко, плечом, но та отлетела, словно ее сшиб на полной скорости грузовик, и с придушенным криком врезалась спиной в стену, оставшись лежать, как сломанная игрушка.

Хари опустилась на колени, погладила лежащего Кельвина по щеке длинным, томным движением. Потом подняла голову, глядя на меня с той же рассеянной полуулыбкой, но я видел напряжение во всем ее теле под смешной полосатой пижамкой. Она сидела между мной и моей Элли: раненой, неподвижной. Между мной и баулом с нашим оружием. Но я знал без сомнений, что стоит мне шагнуть — и она прыгнет вновь, как гигантское невозможное насекомое, смертоносное и невинное в своей жажде ужалить. Я завел руки за спину и принялся лихорадочно, на ощупь выковыривать батарею из бесполезного парализатора, хотя печенкой ощущал, что и эта самодельная бомба мало чем поможет против женщины-андроида...

И тут ее голову прошила тонкая раскаленная игла, яркая до такой степени, что прочертила болезненную полосу на моей сетчатке, и целую секунду я никак не мог проморгаться. А когда смог, увидел, что Элли полусидит, привалившись к стене, и держит плазмотрон обеими руками; они тряслись, и дуло ходило туда-сюда.

Убитая Хари не упала на тело своего мужа, трагически забрызгивая его кровью и ошметками подгоревшей плоти. Вместо этого она застыла, от ее волос к узеньким ступням словно прокатилась волна — с тела сбежали все краски и, только что живая, она моментально выцвела, на манер изображения на древних снимках. А потом рассыпалась. Песком, пеплом, горстью серых искр — сам не знаю, что это было такое. Может быть, сон или фильм ужасов. Для реальности слишком уж драматично.

Да плевать на драму. Я бросился к Элли.

— Спина? Руки-ноги? Подняться можешь?.. — я с головой нырнул в баул в поисках аптечки. — Черт побери, ну и выстрел! Ни один снайпер не справился бы лучше.

— Спасибо, Майлз. Ох, не тебе одному, приятель, кости ломать, — пожаловалась Элли, морщась. — Плечо... уй-я!.. доставай медпарализатор, чего ты копаешься. В одиночку тебе не утащить носилки, а я справлюсь хотя бы одной рукой. — Она хорохорилась, но от полета по комнате в роли метательного снаряда явно еще не оправилась.

— Как ты думаешь, тревога сработала? — поинтересовался я, регулируя подъем на гравипанели. Носилки беззвучно всплыли в воздух. Кельвин лежал неподвижно, с расслабленным лицом идиота — верный признак глубокой парализации. Его пижама была густо усыпана серым поблескивающим порошком, и я суеверно отряхнул его как можно тщательней. Определенно я предпочел бы не брать с собой останки странного биоробота ни в каком виде. Ученые из Имперского Научного института как-нибудь обойдутся.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Элли и тут же ойкнула. — Энергоразряд... по-хорошему, здешняя беспечная СБ должна первым делом позвонить Кельвину и спросить, не перегорел ли у него утюг. С другой стороны, ночь на дворе, может, нам и повезет, а они не спохватятся. Сгрузи баул ему в ноги, поехали. Я сейчас запущу обманку в сеть.

Я откатил дверь, протискивая в нее носилки вслед за хромающей Элли, и тут в маленьком санузле кельвиновской каюты вспыхнул свет.

— Крис?.. — стройный длинноволосый силуэт в пижаме обрисовался на пороге.

Я вылетел в проем так, словно получил в пятую точку ракету для ускорения, со скрежетом задвинул дверь и заорал:

— Плазмотрон!

— Кри-ис!!! — едва слышно донесся вопль из-за двери, но Элли уже перекинула мне оружие одной рукой, чтобы я обвел полотно двери по краю струей огня. Краска шипела и пузырилась, металл заваривался. Вдруг по его поверхности пробежала рябь, сопровождаемая страшным грохотом, словно кто-то ударился в дверь изнутри с силой пушечного ядра. Но прочный металл переборок, рассчитанный, чтобы удержать давление при разгерметизации, устоял. Удар, еще удар... Грохот и вой за дверью, казалось, должны были поднять на ноги всю станцию.

— Ходу! — взвизгнул я и побежал вслед за Элли.

 

* * *

Мы убегали по коридору с Кельвином на прицепе — ну, насколько это можно было называть словом "бежать", хотя скорее это было "быстро ковылять". У Элли были ушиблены (и это самый оптимистичный вариант) ребра, она морщилась при каждом вздохе. Я сам не мешкал, но спринтерский бег не входит в число дисциплин, которые мне лучше всего даются. Ноги коротки, говоря буквально. Если безумный андроид все же справится с дверью и бросится нам вдогонку, то и к финишной ленточке прибежит первой, причем с большим отрывом.

Хотя андроид ли это? Кто она такая вообще?

— Она что, рассыпалась на кусочки и телепортировалась за дверь? — пропыхтел я в спину Элли.

— Не выдумывай. Телепортации не бывает... ты что, книжек не читал?

— А восстановление из пепла, значит, бывает?

— Откуда мне знать, я не физик, — Элли мотнула головой. С ее кудряшек слетел кусочек штукатурки. Не приложилась ли она о стену еще и затылком? Только сотрясения мозгов нам не хватало. Она глубоко вздохнула несколько раз и добавила: — Я всякую фантастику люблю. Это были наноботы. Или еще какая дрянь.

— Взрослая женщина! — укоризненно выдохнул я. — А читаешь подростковые книжонки. А чьи наноботы?

— А мне почем знать, чьи наноботы, которые я прямо сейчас выдумала?

— Джексонианские?

— Или иллирийские.

— Тогда Иллиан будет крайне недоволен, что я стряхнул с Кельвина этот пепел, а не приволок его для анализа. Очень-очень. Да он меня живьем сожрет!

— Побереги дыхание, — только и заметила Элли в ответ на эту тираду. — Сначала тебе нужно вернуться к нему живым.

Жестокая женщина, совершенно не сочувствует предстоящей мне перспективе оказаться на ковре перед шефом СБ и давать ему отчет за свои действия. Этап, который в своих миссиях я не люблю больше всего. Хотя, казалось бы, он должен быть сопряжен с похвалой "ну, Нейсмит, ну, сукин сын, ишь чего удумал, молодец!"...

— Сама... побереги, то есть. Как твои ребра? — рискнул спросить я.

— Жить буду.

Далекий шум за спиной нарастал. Я зримо представил себе, как прочная композитная пластина, выдерживающая даже разгерметизацию, выгибается под ударами, вспучивается, трескается, и обитательница каюты выбирается на свободу...

— Здесь направо, — скомандовала Элли, сверившись с голокартой. — Черт, ну и грохот.

— Это не девушка, это строительный робот какой-то. Сейчас все станционеры в недоумении вскочат с постелей, СБ наконец-то проснется от спячки, и нас арестуют. Прикинь, невесть откуда взявшиеся типы с фальшивыми бумагами наносят значительный ущерб станции и похищают одного из ее обитателей! Сколько нам дадут, как думаешь?

— Не того ты боишься, Майлз, — заметила Элли мрачно. Она остановилась и тяжело дышала, согнувшись.

— Чего же? — переспросил я, пыхтя и пытаясь сдвинуть носилки в одиночку. М-да... законы физики не обманешь: там, где мы гравилучом убираем вес, масса все равно никуда не девается. А Кельвин раза в полтора меня тяжелей. Почему я не взял с собой на задание... ну, например, Тауру с ее взводом десанта?

— А того, — пояснила она, — что на этой станции у каждого свой скелет в шкафу. Милый такой молчаливый скелетик... вот конкретно у Кельвина — в полосатой пижамке. А вдруг всех "гостей" запрограммировали поддерживать друг друга? Как они объединятся да накинутся на нас скопом? И клочков не оставят.

— Ты точно перечитала фантастики, — уныло ответил я.

— Угу. На что спорим, что дверь она рано или поздно выломает? — Элли крякнула, впряглась в нашу ношу и потащила.

— Я дурак, что ли, спорить против своих же интересов? — пробормотал я, добросовестно работая кормовым буксиром и переходя на рысцу.

— Ты умный, адмирал. Вот и придумай, как нам быть.

Это и есть самая квинтэссенция моих с дендарийским флотом отношений. Я — умный. А то, что я к тому же горбатый карлик полутора метров росту, что я дергаюсь, паникую, разрываюсь между двумя присягами верности, комплексую по поводу своей внешности и в нарушение всех правил флота сплю со своим замом, в смысле с Элли, — не считается.

— Плазма ей пришлась не по вкусу... значит, наверное, и космический холод — тоже. Выкинуть ее в вакуум?

— Здравая идея, — одобрила Элли. — Если у нее нет реактивного движка между лопаток, к борту она не подгребет, даже если мы ее этим не убьем.

— Даже лучше, если не убьем. В противном случае, рядом с нами объявится ее свеженькая версия, готовая драться за Криса Кельвина.

— Угу. Так как ты это предлагаешь сделать?

— Ну... заманить в шлюз, там запереть и открыть створ. Ты же знаешь, я стратег, а не тактик...

— Трепло ты. Так она и будет ждать, пока ты ее выкинешь за борт. Не хочешь поиграть с нею в шлюзе в салочки?

Я вспомнил взгляд из-под ресниц и мягкую улыбку Хари и содрогнулся.

 

* * *

Когда к отдаленному грохоту прибавился пугающий визг раздираемого металла, я уже стоял на коленях и ковырялся в электронном замке. Взламывать их я умел лучше всех на флоте, о чем и заявил Элли без стеснения, а она кротко согласилась, лишь для порядка обозвав меня хвастуном.

— Хорошо зафиксированный андроид угрозы не представляет, — переиначил я старый анекдот. Поначалу происходящее казалось мне почти забавным. — При разгерметизации эта переборка опускается с силой и скоростью топора. Даже супер-женщина не смогла бы ее отжать. Главное — убедить систему, что сюда уже впустили забортный вакуум... А чтобы наша цель не проскочила нужное нам место, протянем здесь, над полом, веревочку... ладно, силовой луч. Тормоз для нашей преследовательницы, спусковой крючок для ловушки...

Странное дело, с каждым метром, что Хари приближалась к нам — к вооруженным бойцам, уже один раз убившим ее — все сильнее стискивал мою голову тяжелый, беспричинный страх. Как будто она гнала перед собой волну инфразвука, невидимый фронт паники. Я взял себя в руки и продолжил:

— Убивать нам ее нельзя, но остудить пыл стоит. Вот здесь, в стене, проходит труба с охладителем, и на нее я тоже поставил направленный заряд ... — я излагал это с размеренным видом профессора на лекции, а зубы у меня стучали все сильней. Пальцы — нет, пальцы двигались уверенно, надрезая и соединяя. — Едва ее зажмет переборкой, ты хватаешь груз и удираешь со всех ног. Ясно?

Да, именно груз. В сторону Кельвина я старался не смотреть: наше противостояние с псевдо-Хари странным образом перевело его в статус даже не пленного, а то ли овцы-приманки, привязанной к колышку, то ли охотничьей добычи, которую я намеревался принести своему начальству в зубах. Родители бы не похвалили меня за подобное отношение к пленному, это точно.

— Я бы могла сама!..

— Со сломанной рукой — не могла бы. И вообще, коммандер Куинн, это приказ!

Теперь на меня накатывал такой страх, с каким я не выходил и под вражеский огонь. Джексонианский клон-андроид? Эта сказка не обманула меня ни на минуту. Выходец из ада, так точнее, и адский ужас катился вслед за нею. Будто холодными пальцами перебирают душу, расплетая на отдельные нитки — черт возьми, откуда мог взяться у меня дурацкий поэтический оборот за секунду до боестолкновения?

Черноволосое привидение в ошметках полосатой пижамы вылетело на нас из-за угла как снаряд — и рухнуло под ударом сокрушающей ее кости переборки.

А вот чего я не ждал совершенно, что вслед за ней рухну в обморок и я сам.

...Красное пятно, плавающее в темноте за закрытыми веками, словно солнце, погружающееся в глубины смоляного вара Океана. Ледяной холод и шипение...

Я открыл глаза. Единственная аварийная лампочка нестерпимо ярко резала мне глаза. Но при ее свете я разглядел черноволосый затылок и узкие, очень бледные руки Хари, беспорядочно подрагивающие, словно конечности полураздавленного насекомого. Да она и была, как бабочка в альбоме, пришпилена к полу тяжестью гидравлической переборки поперек спины, но не стонала, только жутко, ритмично скребла пальцами. Разорванный рукав пижамы задрался до плеча, но крови не было. Голову Хари внезапной сединой усыпали кристаллики льда. Шипел, истекая, охладитель из разорванной трубы. Все это я ухватил одним затуманенным, полусознательным взглядом и лишь затем повернул голову.

Элли с плазмотроном в руке полуприсела за корпусом носилок. Ее оружие было направлено в мою сторону. Страх, сковывавший меня несколько минут назад, совершенно исчез, уступив место простому недоумению. Как будто выключили инфразвуковой генератор паники. Зато лицо Элли выражало настоящий шок.

— Милорд... — донесся у меня из-за плеча ровный хрипловатый бас.

Когда-то в оттенках этого голоса я разбирался не хуже, чем в расположении вещей в собственной спальне. Когда-то. В другой жизни.

Я извернулся.

Он возвышался надо мной как башня, жилистый, широкоплечий, уродливый, в коричневой куртке с вытертыми галунами — "рабочей форме", как он ее называл. Он спасал мне жизнь как минимум трижды. Он таскал меня на плечах, когда я был ребенком, и не отходил ни на шаг, пока я взрослел. И погиб он много лет назад исключительно по моей собственной глупости.

— С-сержант... — выдавил я.

Рука сержанта Ботари, которую он протянул мне, поднимая с пола, была теплой и совершенно обычной. Лицо — привычно бесстрастным. Он не видел ничего странного в том, что появился рядом со мной через девять лет после своей смерти, в неизвестном ему лабиринте коридоров, рядом с умирающей женщиной.

Хари прекратила скрести пальцами и принялась тихонько скулить на одной ноте: "Кри-ис..." Казалось, одного того, что его бессознательное тело лежало в двух шагах от нее (ох, Элли, ты же получила приказ бежать!), было достаточно, чтобы укротить ее бешеный порыв.

В свое время я, не задумываясь, отдал бы десяток лет собственной жизни, только чтобы вернуть моего Ботари. Бойтесь своих желаний, они могут сбыться. Теперь Ботари тоже будет ходить за мной как привязанный и молчать? Выламывать запертые двери и носить в пригоршне кипяток? Защищать свое право быть подле меня со страшной механической силой, помноженной на его собственную? А может, послушно, как верный пес, проследует за мной в институтские лаборатории?!

— Аптечку, Элли, — выдавил я пересохшим горлом. — Синергин есть? Фаст-пента? Антидот к ней?

И прижал пневмоинъектор к шее Кельвина.

Я. Должен. Знать.

 

* * *

На моем докладе по результатам операции Иллиан расщедрился на кофе.

Не то чтобы он был мною особо доволен, но была уже ночь, когда я приземлился. А докладывать по этому заданию я обязан был незамедлительно, лично ему, и никак иначе.

В тот момент мною владело одно чувство — усталость, которую не мог смыть никакой кофеин. Я все-таки был военным, значит, прямолинейным рационалистом до мозга костей. Будь на моем месте любой нормальный служака, он воспринял бы эту историю как одну из баек, которые рассказывают в казармах после отбоя, чтобы пугать новичков. Изощренных, грозных, фантастических, рождающихся на самой границе неведомого и не имеющих никакого отношения к нашей упорядоченной жизни. Цетагандийский отравляющий газ — это понятно. А вот черная жижа, по своему разумению овеществляющая наши давние потери...

Но еще я был агентом СБ. То есть человеком, сортирующим возможное от невозможного исключительно с той точки зрения, какой вред может быть им нанесен. И здесь я имел полное право быть фантазером и параноиком, лишь бы не недооценить этот вред. Я повторял это себе снова и снова на всем пути от Станции домой...

— Можешь спрашивать, — проворчал Иллиан, когда пауза после моих последних слов чересчур затянулась.

— Каким образом вы узнали об этом... феномене, и до какой степени он затрагивает наши интересы? — спросил я в лоб.

— Я о нем и понятия не имел. Зато последовательно потерял на этой станции двух агентов, — сухо признался Иллиан. Судя по тону, это было так же неловко, как потерять зонтик в магазине. — Один покончил с собой, второй содержится в клинике бетанской СПЗ, и не знаю, что именно им рассказывает. Незачем повторять, что такое Служба Психического Здоровья и почему именно она — наш основной оппонент на Бете. В данном случае все выглядело так, будто руками Кельвина бетанские спецслужбы перешли к активным действиям против нас, причем с применением неизвестного психотропного оружия. И я... — шеф повысил голос, — рассчитывал, что ты привезешь мне бетанца живым для допроса.

— Сожалею, сэр. У меня не было возможности доставить объект живым. Только криозамороженные останки.

Я смотрел на него в упор. В "игре в гляделки" с той стороны огромного стола у него была выгодная позиция, зато моя рожа сейчас могла поспорить непроницаемостью с черным стеклом.

— Почему? — обронил он тяжело. — У тебя была огневая поддержка коммандера Куинн. "Визитера" вам удачно удалось обезвредить. Что помешало вам, лейтенант Форкосиган, выполнить задание в полном объеме?

Эгоизм? Сострадание? Страх? Нет, на вопрос надо было ответить так, как того ждал шеф.

— "Визитер" освободилась при попытке унести Кельвина. Ее реакция по скорости намного превосходила мою, а Куинн была ранена. Я не мог противостоять "визитеру" в бою, но счел, что она утратит интерес к мертвому телу, и не ошибся в своих предположениях. Она дематериализовалась сразу после его смерти. К сожалению, процедура криозаморозки была проведена не сразу, и оживление нам не удалось. — Я помолчал. — Вы сами говорили: живым или мертвым.

Вот именно. Живое должно оставаться живым, а мертвое — мертвым.

— Как ты считаешь, этот... феномен воспроизводим? — выбранное мною слово Иллиан повторил с раздражением и даже отодвинул от себя чашку. — Не могу я пить этот кофе, и так им накачиваюсь с тех пор, как пришел твой доклад...

— Не знаю, — ответил я как можно более искренне. — Надеюсь, что нет. Я покопался в исследованиях, пока мы летели домой. Океан неразумен и безвреден для человека, в него погружались не раз без каких-либо последствий, так что вряд ли имеет смысл нырять в него по примеру Кельвина...

Бедолага Кельвин был не виноват, что после падения в Океан от него, словно зараза, по всем живущим рядом стала расходиться волна "гостей", живых привидений, порождений нашей больной памяти. Не виноват, что сам не смог отказаться от копии умершей жены: молчаливой, юной и неуязвимой... Возможность вернуться в прошлое, в несбывшееся — наркотик похлеще героина. Ведьмин дар. Или проклятье?

Было ли это бесчеловечным убийством, или я оказал милосердие всем нам четверым, когда застрелил Кельвина из нейробластера в упор? Когда сразу после этого истончились и рассыпались в пыль и его Хари, и мой сержант? Или я просто малодушно избавлял себя самого от недопустимого, невыносимого, от того, что заставило меня — барраярца, привычного приносить возжигание на могилу и разговаривать со своими умершими — покрыться холодным потом? Но делиться всеми этими сомнениями с начальством я не стал бы и под фаст-пентой.

— Доклад принят, — нехотя признал шеф. Ему смертельно хотелось устроить мне разнос, но в этот раз было не за что. Так что он уткнулся лысеющим лбом в сцепленные ладони и просто многозначительно помолчал. — Можешь быть свободен, но оставайся в пределах досягаемости.

— Хорошо. Я буду в Форкосиган-Сюрло.

Мне еще предстояло там высыпать пригоршню серого кристаллического пепла на могильную плиту сержанта Ботари. А потом долго сидеть и пить за помин его души.

Без алкогольной анестезии слишком сложно было бы вынести мысль, что я второй раз оказался виновен в его смерти.


End file.
